


Gregor's Silence

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Death, Denial, Depressing, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe's guardian spirit has separated from her and run wild. The guys manage to stop it, but at what cost? Gregor isn't ready to face this harsh new reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gregor's Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149374) by Katrani. 



Gregor looked on in satisfaction as the spiritfolk before him crumbled away. It was hard to believe such a big monster had come from Ashe, but there were stranger things he’d seen.

Speaking of Ashe, where was she? The last he’d noticed her, the golem-thing had ripped away from her, like someone tearing fabric with extreme malice. Now that he thought about it, that probably hurt a lot.

He turned to look around for his friend. And there she was. Right where they’d left her, limp on the sand. She wasn’t moving.

Gregor walked up to her calmly, as if nothing was wrong. “Ashe, come on. We beat the monster already.” The white-haired young woman did not stir. He knelt on the sand next to her. “Ashe, it’s not a good idea to nap here. The tide’s coming in.”

There was a muffled cry from behind Gregor. He turned to look at his other friends. Markus was sitting on the sand like his legs had just given out beneath him, eyes wide. Kier was biting his hand and trying to fight back tears, shaking. Thog… Thog looked about the same as usual, as far as Gregor could tell, aside from some nervous shuffling.

He looked back at Ashe and began gently shaking her shoulder. “Hey, Ashe, come on, get up. You’re scaring everyone.” Still no response. He shook harder. “Ashe… Ashe! If you’re tired or it hurts too much, you can just say so. I’ll carry you back to the bar and we’ll get you all patched up. It can’t be too hard. The bleeding’s already stopped.”

Ashe lay motionless. There wasn’t even the faint rise and fall of her chest to indicate breath.

“A-Ashe?” Gregor’s voice started to crack as it began to dawn on him. But he wouldn’t accept it. He couldn’t. Not yet. “Ashe, come on. Open your eyes. You can’t be dead…. You’re Ashe. You’re supposed to stand there and yell at us for being stupid, and then heal us even though you’re mad because we’re your friends.”

Ashe’s corpse was unmoved.

Markus came up and put a hand on Gregor’s shoulder. “Gregor, she’s gone-”

“No, she can’t be!” Gregor shouted. “Markus, can’t you go to hell and save her, like you did with me and Dont?”

Markus’ eyes were full of sadness. “I can’t, Gregor. She’s not there.”

“But there’s gotta be something we can do! We’ve come back from the dead before. Why not just get Charoth and-”

“Gregor, just stop,” Thog commanded, striding over to the boy. “Ashe is dead and there’s nothing any of us can do about it. You’re just gonna have to accept that fact.”

“No. No, she can’t be. If she’s gone… then the rest of you will go too. I don’t want to lose another family.” Tears threatened to spill over as they clouded Gregor’s vision. He fell to his knees. “Ashe! Ashe, come back! I love you!”

As he began to wail, a pair of hands rested on his shoulders and guided him back to his feet. It was Thog.

“Markus, take him inside. Kier and I’ll stay here and bury her.”

Gregor felt Markus’ hands replace Thog’s as he was led back to the bar. A cold numbness was beginning to settle over him, even as his sobs faded to small hiccups.

“Don’t worry, Gregor,” Markus soothed. “We’re not going anywhere. Let’s get you something warm to drink, okay?”

Gregor was silent. What was the point of words anymore if she couldn’t hear them?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Gregor!!


End file.
